FIGS. 8A, 8B show a push-type latch device disclosed in Patent Document 1. This latch device comprises a housing 1010; a sliding body 1020 including a striking portion 1022, which abuts against a striker 1090 which is the engaged/disengaged member, and a cam groove 1027, disposed inside the housing 1010, and pressed and moved against an urging force of a spring member 1040; an engaging body 1030 including a claw portion 1032a on an end side and a projecting portion 1036 on a base end side, and pivotally supported to the sliding body 1020; and a pin member 1050 for tracing.
The engaging body 1030 is pivotally supported in a state fitted in axis portions 1035 corresponding to axis hole portions of the sliding body 1020 and provided on both sides of the engaging body 1030. In this structure, due to a positional movement of the sliding body 1020, the engaging body 1030 moves between, as shown in FIG. 8B, a locking position wherein the claw portion 1032a is protruded to a striking portion 1022 side, and locks the striker 1090, and as shown in FIG. 8A, a locking release position wherein the claw portion 1032ais retracted from the striking portion 1022 side.
In the locking release position, the sliding body 1020 is moved to an entrance side of the housing 1010 by the urging force of the spring member 1040, and the projecting portion 1036 of the engaging body 1030 runs on an overhang portion 1016 provided inside the housing 1010, so that a state thereof is retained.
In the locking position, the sliding body 1020 is moved to a back side of the housing 1010 against the urging force of the spring member 1040 by a pushing force applied to the striker 1090, and retained in a position after the above-mentioned movement through an engagement of the cam groove 1027 and the pin member 1050. Also, the projecting portion 1036 of the engaging body 1030 moves to a low portion of a bottom of the overhang portion 1016, and the engaging body 1030 tilts so as to allow the claw portion 1032a to protrude from an inside of an opening 1023a on a sliding body side.
Specifically, in the above-mentioned latch device, due to the pushing force applied to the striker 1090 relative to the sliding body 1020, the engaging body 1030 moves from the locking release position to the locking position, and due to a next pushing force of the striker 1090 relative to the sliding body 1020, the engaging body 1030 moves from the locking position to the locking release position. At that time, an upper side of the spring member 1040 is locked in a protruding piece portion provided in a lower side middle of the engaging body 1030. In a process wherein the sliding body 1020 is pressed and moved to a back, while the spring member 1040 is accumulating urging forces, the engaging body 1030 is rotated counterclockwise in the same figure as a supporting point of the axis portions 1035, and can be moved from the locking release position to a locking positional direction.
In a case wherein the latch device is attached to a main body side and the striker 1090 is provided on a door side, FIG. 8B shows a state wherein a door is retained (locked) in a main body, and the striker 1090 on the door side is locked by the engaging body 1030 constituting the latch device on the main body side. This locking is unlocked as shown in FIG. 8A by that the door is pushed to the main body side again so that the pin member 1050 is disengaged from a locking groove of the cam groove 1027. Such structure is the same as in the latch device of Patent Document 2 or Patent Document 3.